


Harry Potter One Shots

by YesraMorningstar



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesraMorningstar/pseuds/YesraMorningstar
Summary: Just a small collection of stuff I've written a while back
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/Reader, Ron Weasley/Reader, Severus Snape/Reader
Kudos: 45





	1. A Darkness (Severus Snape x Reader)

Do you know that dark feeling that seeps into your mind before you sleep? When everything you've done wrong, or have done right, or had not done at all slowly poisons your mood like a spilled vial of ink across a piece of parchment. Yet, we do nothing about it. We don't switch on a light in the room; we don't try to distract ourselves from the painful thoughts; we just lay there. Bathing in the poison that is ourselves knowing that because it is ourselves we cannot avoid it. That spilled ink becomes our shadow during the day and our omen at night. Yet, it is peaceful. Peaceful because it is dark and empty and allows us to momentarily forget the harshness that is reality. So we bathe, deep into the dark until no one can see us. Until we come to terms with our own darkness can it then be transformed into light. But light is rare in the ocean of black and it-

Your quill freezes and drops to the wooden table when the sound of a door closing interrupts your train of thought. "I was just getting into the slightly happy part..." you mumbled quietly. You shifted in your chair and stretched your aching muscles before relaxing once again. "Are you staying up all night once again?" a slow deep voice asked from behind you. "It's hard to sleep sometimes... even with the potions you've made for me," you responded softly as you shuffled your papers into a neat stack. "What have you been writing this time?" Snape drawled out as he walked towards the desk and stopped when the wood of the chair separated his chest from your back. "I wouldn't read too much before bed, Severus," you commented lightly and you looked away as his arms came in front of you and took the parchment into his hands, his eyes scanning the written words. A soft sigh left his lips and you felt the tell tale burn of his eyes on your skull and his arms resting on your shoulders. "Still writing about the darkness, ______?" he asked. A small smirk crossed your lips at his implied statement and you turned to look at him.

~Flashback~

You ran desperately, your robes swirling behind you, as you chased the flying pieces of parchment. Your eyes narrowed in triumph as the last page froze in place a few feet ahead, a small breeze taunting you to begin its flight once again. 'Don't you dare!' you screamed mentally just as a dark shoe covered foot slammed onto the paper's edge. A breath of relief spilled from your lips as you caught up to your savior and looked into the eyes of an even darker haired boy. "Thank you. I was wondering how long I would have to chase the thing across the ground," you responded lightly. The boy bent down and picked up the slightly crinkled page and scanned its writing with a blank face. You coughed awkwardly and looked in the opposite direction as you mumbled quietly, "It's a bit... dark... to read this early in the morning..." A small smile crossed his face, but disappeared within an instant as he handed the page back into your ready hands. 

"It's dark, yes, but good," the dark boy said evenly. You stood still in surprise, your (e/c) eyes wide. "Thank you..." you smiled sincerely. The dark boy simply nodded and began to walk towards the school. "Wait! I never got your name?" you questioned curiously. The boy looked about your age, but you have never seen him until now. You saw his frame stop slightly and turn back towards you as his voice carried across the distance.

"It's Severus."

~End Flashback~

"You were a dark child, no wonder I keep writing about it," you teased jokingly. Severus' arms wrapped around your shoulders tightly, his head resting on top of them. "Are you still thinking about me, _____?" he replied in his signature baritone. A content smile showed on your face as you relaxed at his touch. "Always." you replied tiredly, your eyes closing as you enjoyed the closeness. "You should rest. It's been a while since you've slept more than a few hours," he stated calmly. "Trying to get me into bed with you, Severus? My maiden heart is soaring like the dark raven you are," you replied dramatically while tilting your head to look into his eyes. You looked into his all too familiar face of little emotion but fire fueled eyes, your hand gently touching his cheek. A spark lit in his eyes as his face pressed closer towards yours until your breaths mingled into one. You smirked as his lips touched yours gently, a sweet kiss to begin the night.

Dark you may be, but no darker than he.


	2. Safe (Ron Weasley x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lemon addition to this is on my profile!

'Of course it would be a test day where I sleep in!' you think to yourself while running down the corridors. 'Snape is going to flip! You'll probably lose 100 house points if not more!' Deep in thought you hadn't noticed the group you ran past until one of them had your arm in a tight grip. "Hey, Tabby, why are you running so fast?" You knew that voice and can practically see the smirk plastered on his smug face. Slowly, you turned to face the all high and mighty blonde Slytherin boy. "Don't call me Tabby, it's Tabitha. I'm late for Potions Malfoy so it might be best to let go." you said with a slight glare. The smirk fell from his face and it was a second too late you realized you should have probably held your tongue. You winced as your back hit the wall, knocking the air from you and stared back at the Slytherin in front of you. His hands rested on the wall, one on each side of your head and one of his legs between yours. 'Damn, I'm completely trapped this time...' you thought smugly. "You sure have a quick tongue this morning, Tabitha. Maybe we can put it to way better use then talking back to me. Don't you guys agree?" Malfoy said slowly, turning to his posse of followers. Most of them looked away while a few others just shared his grin. 'Pigs.' You thought disgustingly. "I have things I need to do Malfoy." You said and pushed against his shoulders until he was pushed far enough for you to escape. As you fixed your shirt and skirt, your books go flying to the ground along with everything else in your bag. 'These guys just want to get to you, Tabitha. Just pick it up and go.' You angrily huffed and began to pick up all of your books. "Where's my..." "Looking for this?" Malfoy said holding up your Potions text, smirk plastered on his face. You calmly stand and reach for it before it was pulled away from your reach. "Ah-ah. What do I get if I give this to you, Tabby?" Your eyes flashed dangerously, going unnoticed by the blonde, and walk up to him bodies touching from feet to chest. "Am I to give you a little reward, Malfoy?" you said sweetly. As he bent his head close to yours, his arms lowered just enough for you to reach up and grab it out of his hands. Swerving your body around you calmly walked down the hall towards class. "Who on earth would kiss a spoiled boy like yourself?" 

Suddenly, your body was roughly pulled backwards towards the floor. A hand covered your mouth and you were dragged back to the wall pinned once again. "You should really calm that tongue of yours, Tabitha. It just might get you in trouble with people." Malfoy said smugly. A hand traveled up your shirt slowly, lifting it as it went. You struggled then, kicking and biting when you could, but he was stronger than you. "Malfoy, that's enough isn't it? She's scared already." one of his goons said lowly. One look at Malfoy's eyes was enough to shut the others boys up. Slowly, one by one each of his posse walked away wanting nothing to do with his bullying. He only smirked and looked back at you, "So now that we're alone..." the hand continued its journey up your stomach. You fought against him once again with all you had, tears beginning to leak from the corners of your eyes. But he wouldn't budge and you were running out of energy. Your body went slack and Malfoy grinned laviciously leaning once again towards your mouth.

"Hey!" a voice yelled behind Malfoy before he was yanked away from you. 'Oh thank god!' you thought gladly and look up to see one of the Weasley brothers. The brother you had a huge crush on. "Ron!" you said glady. You had never seen him look so angry; his eyes were bright and fiery and his hands formed into tight fists as if ready to punch Malfoy right in the mouth. 'He should.' you thought dryly. You were brought out of your thoughts when a hand wrapped around yours and you were being dragged down the hallway. "What were you doing alone with him in the hallway, Tabitha?" Ron said uneasily. "I.. I u-um.... was running late to class and he saw me... I didn't know he would be like that!" you said defensively like a child being scolded. Ron stopped once you guys were a corner away from the Gryffindor common room and turned towards you. "I didn't mean it like that. I was worried about you being late for class so I went to go look for you. And when I saw him I just got so mad..." a blush dusted his cheeks as he admitted this to you. Your brain was in scrambles and all you could say was, "Thank you. For worrying and coming to look for me and I-" A pair of lips cut you off and your back was, once again, against the wall. Once you've gotten over your shock you pulled him closer to you and kissed him back. He smiled against your lips before breaking away for much needed air. Resting his forehead against yours he smiled and kissed your nose. "Guess that means you feel the same way..." You smiled and nodded when your brain jumped into overdrive.

You gasped loudly and pulled him back towards the hallway. "Ron we have potions! Oh god we're going to be dead!" you yelled as you ran. He only laughed and jogged next to you.


	3. The Aftermath (George Weasley x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a ~lemon~ version on my profile if that is your kind of thing

The war had ended. All around you people were running to their friends and loved ones, tears mixing with blood and dirt. But you don't see the one you're looking for. You haven't seen a flash of that fiery hair or heard the soothing voice of your closest friend. "George!" you yelled as you ran through the corridors. "____!" you swiftly turned, your (e/c) eyes landing on a disheveled Neville. "He's in the infirmary... bad luck he got, poor George." A look of terror crossed your features as you slowly nodded your head and began to run, your (h/c) flying behind you. 

You remember the years you've spent with those twins. The pranks you've pulled and the shop that they would dream and talk of for days. 'They can't be... They can't!' you thought to yourself as you kept running. Fred... the brother that you never had. He was always there to make you laugh and forget everything. George, however, George was different. He was never a brother figure, but your long time crush. A blush crept on your cheeks as you remembered your encounter with the Weasley before the attack. 

~flashback~ 

Hogwarts students ran about hurriedly all around you. "____!" you heard a familiar voice call out to you. As you turned around, you were scooped into a giant hug. "George!" you hugged him tightly, filled with the relief of his safety. "I don't have much time, but ____...." he said quickly, staring into your eyes with his own. You stared into his eyes and then to his lips... but as you looked back towards his eyes he swooped down and you felt a pressure against your lips. 'He's kissing me!' Without hesitation you pressed your lips back on his and ran your fingers through his fiery locks. You slowly separated as your lungs screamed for air and he rested his forehead against yours. "Be safe ____, please?" he whispered quietly. You nodded your head in response as he pulled away and ran down the hall. 

~end flashback~

You came back to reality as you approached the infirmary. The sound of cries and groans filled your ears, but all you could see was George. He was kneeling on the ground next to Fred. "No..." you whispered with tears running down your cheeks as you ran towards your two closest friends. 'No, no, no...' You felt Molly hug your side as you held back your choked sobs. Fred was gone. George looked up at you with his pleading eyes and you immediately fell to your knees and hugged him. "George..." you whispered as you stroked and kissed his head. He only pulled you closer, crying into your shoulder.

-time skip-

The funeral was over now, flowers laid in bunches across the ground. You and George sat on the grass holding hands in silence. Deciding to break the silence, you quietly said, "Fred's not completely gone, you know? We still have him." George said nothing except for his incredulous look so you continued on. "We still have our memories. The shop and everything that you two had dreamt together ever since you were small. I think..." you hesitated "..I think that Fred wouldn't want you to be like this. Broken and alone, I mean. He would still want you to laugh and pull pranks like you did together. And you've got Ginny and Ron, your whole family. And you'll always have me..." you ended in a whisper still holding his hand and turned your eyes to an overly interesting hill in the other direction. "_____." You turned to face him and felt his palms lightly cup your face. "I love you..." he stated, his dark eyes boring into your own (e/c) ones. You searched his eyes for any doubt or trickery, but you saw none. A smile reached your lips as you placed a hand over his. "I love you, George. Was what I said a bit cheesy?" "Definitely." He laughed while lying in the grass and you couldn't help but laugh with him.


	4. Late Night Fireworks (Fred Weasley x Reader)

You sighed as you doodled on your parchment paper ignoring the almost due essay assignment. "What's wrong, _____?" asked George. "Nothing..." you replied meekly. His stare burned into your skull until you finally relented. With a sigh you confessed, "Fred hasn't been around at all lately. I haven't seen him for more than five minutes this entire week!" you exclaimed exasperated. Only George had been keeping you company this entire week since Fred hasn't been around. "I'm sure it's just something on his mind. He hasn't been coming back to the room to sleep much either." George replied. "Coming late hmm... Do you think he's... He's with another girl?" you asked quietly with concern across your features. "I dunno, but if he is I don't mind stealing her from him for you. She's bound to be a beauty!" George grinned. "Oh shut up! You jerk!" you replied laughing and punched his arm. SHHHH! "Quiet, _____, we're in a library." "You're the one who got me all worked up!" SSSSHHHH!

*Time Skip*

It had been about another week before Fred approached you. "_____!" he had yelled as he ran towards you. "Hey Fred, haven't seen you in a while..." you pouted. Out of breath he only smiled that brilliant smile that had his eyes glowing into your own (e/c) ones and handed you a folded piece of paper. "Follow the words on the paper. I'll see you around _____!" he explained as he took off once again. You watched as every trace of red left your line of sight and opened the paper. Blank. It was blank. "Well then... So much for that..." you sighed and stowed the paper into your charms book.

*Time Skip*

You were sitting on your bed studying for an upcoming potions exam. It was already well into the night; everyone else in the room was fast asleep. "So if you mix..." you mumbled tiredly to yourself. Suddenly, the paper Fred had given you earlier that day floated onto your book. It opened itself and words appeared on the blank space in small writing. "Follow the words, he said" you mumbled mockingly. As you said that, the small scribbles slid off the paper and onto the floor only to slither towards the door. You smiled excitedly and slipped on your shoes, a coat, and tied your (h/c) into a messy bun. As you opened the door, the scribbles took off down the stairs and into the common room. You stared at the ground following the scribbles as doors, hallways, and windows opened to you. Eventually, you found yourself approaching the lake. There was a tree that faced the lake, the very tree where you had met the twins. It had been wrapped in soft glowing lights that reflected off the water of the lake. You watched the water ripple for a moment when you felt a pair of arms gently wrap around your waist. "Dragging me out here in the middle of the night, to the lake no less, after not seeing you for almost two weeks... What have you been up to?" you asked smiling. He smiled and turned you around in his arms and stared into your (e/c) eyes. "Do you know what today is, _____?" "Um... March 13?" you replied curiously. Fred looked at his watch and grinned "Not anymore. ______, a year ago in this exact spot I asked you out on our very first date. In this very spot we shared our first kiss. We planned our pranks and jokes under this tree. And now... Our first year anniversary is under this tree." He said quietly. You smiled and hugged him tightly. "So that's why you were so busy. Setting up all of the charms and lights. It's beautiful, Fred!" "There's more of course! In..." he looks at his watch and turns you back around to face the lake "2... 1." BOOM! A bright red firework burst into the blackened sky. Soon there were bunches of fireworks. Red, green, gold, blue, white, purple all mixed into the most amazing display you had ever seen. There were hearts, smiling faces, stars, and the best part... Your name exploded into the sky in bright white and under was 'happy 1st anniversary!' written in gold. You stared in awe and turned toward your boyfriend. He smiled and was about to say something, but before he could utter a word you pulled him towards you and kissed him breathless. Wrapping his arms around your waist, he pulled you closer until your bodies were pressed together. "I love you!" you said breathlessly "this was amazing! The best!" you went on laughing softly. Fred laughed along and kissed your forehead. "I love you too, _____." HEY! YOU TWO! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! a sudden voice screeched. You took Fred's hand into yours and began to run to safety, laughing loudly. "You should have silenced the fireworks Fred!"


End file.
